Hunchback of the Jade Palace
by BingHuo
Summary: Hunchback of Notre Dame with KFP characters instead
1. Chapter 1

For those who haven't seen the Disney version of the Hunch Back of Notre Dame, you should watch it. For those who have, here it is in KFP style, sort of. I added some things but I don't own the Hunch Back of Notre Dame or KFP

Yue, moon. , (Laverne),

Li, plums. (Hugo)

Jinhai, golden sea (Victor)

Kang-well-being. (Frollo)

Peizhi, respectful. (Quasimodo)

Duyi (Coplin)

Tigress (Esmeralda)

Po (Phoebus)

* * *

The beginning

In Mr. Ping's noodle shop sat a male South Chinese tiger sat at one of tables. The gong's where going off and the tiger, known as Duyi smiled and began to sing.

"_The morning in the Valley of Peace the village awakes to the gongs of the Jade Palace. The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the gongs of Jade Palace to the big gongs as loud as thunder, to the little gongs soft as a song. And some say the soul of the valley's the toll of the gongs, the gongs of Jade Palace."_

People gathered around Duyi, mainly children for they knew that a story would come with the tiger's singing. The parents also listened and the tiger smiled at them.

"Listen, they're beautiful no?" Duyi asked, "So many colors of sounds. So many changing moods, because you know they do not ring by themselves."

Duyi brought out a puppet that represented him in a smaller version.

"They don't?" the small Duyi asked

"No you silly boy Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer," Duyi said "Who is this creature?"

"Who?" the small Duyi asked

"What is he?" Duyi asked.

"What?" the small Duyi asked.

"How did he come to be there?" Duyi said.

"How?" the small Duyi asked.

"Hush," Duyi said hitting the small version of him with a small stick.

"Ow" the small Duyi said, rubbing his head.

Duyi will tell you" Duyi said, "It is a tale, a tale of a man…and a monster"

And the tale began.

"Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Gongmen City," Duyi sang, "Four frighten gypsies slid silently under the docks near Gongmen City. A trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells the gongs of Jade Palace. Judge Kang longed to purge the world of vice and sin and he saw corruption everywhere except within…"

Kang watched as some of his soldiers led the male gypsies away to the jail house in Gongmen City.

"You there" Guard snapped "what are you hiding?"

"Stolen goods no doubt," Kang said "take them from her."

"She ran," Duyi said, "She ran to the Valley of Peace and to the Jade Palace."

"Sanctuary," the woman cried, banging on the door, "please give us sanctuary"

But no one opened the door and Kang was closing in. The woman started to run but Kang grabbed hold of the bundle. In desperation, the woman tried to take back the bundle but Kang pushed her back. She landed on the stairs, snapping her neck and died. Suddenly a cry filled the air and Kang realized that it was coming from the bundle.

"A baby?" Kang said, surprised as he undid the wrapping that covered the child but covered it back quickly when he saw it, "A monster"

"Stop" (Duyi)…cried the Zeng

"This is an unholy demon," Kang said, "I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs."

"See, there," Zeng said, cradling the dead wolf, "the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Jade Palace"

"I am guiltless," Kang said, "She ran and I pursued."

"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of the Jade Palace," Zeng said.

"My conscience is clear," Kang said.

"You can lie to yourself and your minions," Zeng said, "You can claim that you haven't a qualm but you never can run nor hide what you've done from the eyes, the very eyes of the Jade Palace."

"And for once time in his life of power and control," Duyi said, "Kang felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul." "What must I do?" Kang asked.

"Care for the child," Zeng said, "and raise it as your own."

"What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen—," Kang stopped for a moment before continuing, "very well but let him live with you in your church."

"Live here?" Zeng asked, "Where?"

"Anywhere," Kang said, "just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see." Kang looked around, trying to find a place to hide the child, "the bell tower perhaps and who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways." Kang paused and looked at the child, "Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me."

"And Kang gave the child a name Peizhi," Duyi said, looking at the children.

He brought out a puppet that represented Kang, who was holding a little cloth that was supposed to have a baby in it. Duyi moved the puppet and brought out a lump shape to represent Peizhi but the children couldn't see what it looks like for no one had seen the gong ringer in the Jade Palace before. Duyi then began to sing, moving the Peizhi puppet to a mini gong and had him ring it, which matched the gongs that were being rung at that moment. "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the gongs of Jade Palace. Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, the gongs of Jade Palace."

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Hunch Back of Notre Dame or KFP

* * *

The lump form that the children saw was an exact copy of Peizhi but we could now see his face. One eye was partly hidden by loose skin but Peizhi could still see out of it quite well. His long snort and his body were missing bits of fur. Once he was finish, Peizhi walked out

"Oh man," LI said, as Peizhi walked out, spitting out leaves and flower petals, "I thought that thing would never die. I'll be spittin' seeds for a week."

"Well," JINHAI said, looking smudged, "that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open."

"Go scare a palace servant," LI said, laughing sarcastically, "Hey Peizhi, what's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?"

"A festival," JINHAI said, looking excited.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" LI asked.

"Uh-huh" was Peizhi reply.

"All right, all right," LI said, making armpit noises, "pour the wine and cut the cheese."

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk" JINHAI said, excitement in his voice.

"Boy," LI: "nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F."

"Yeah, watchin'" Peizhi said as he walked back inside.

"Oh look, a mime," LI said not noticing Peizhi.

Li brought up some spit, ready to shoot it at the mime, only to be stopped by Jinhai, who motioned towards Peizhi.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Li said, "what gives?"

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" JINHAI asked, looking worried.

"I don't get it," LI said when Peizhi just kept walking away.

"Perhaps he's sick," JINHAI guessed.

"Impossible," YUE said humor in her voice as she hobbled over to them, "If 2 years of listenin' to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothin' will."

"Watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for PEIZHI" JINHAI said, confused.

"What good is watchin' the party if you never get to go?" YUE pointed out, as they went to where they knew that Peizhi would be, "he's not made of stone like us."

PEIZHI went over to a table where he had carved out the village From the Jade Palace to the little homes where others lived. With it he had carved out the villagers and even himself. The three statues looked at one another, knowing that their friend was hurting.

"PEIZHI, what's wrong?" YUE asked as she hopped over to Peizhi, "You want to tell ol' YUE, all about it?"

"I—I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," PEIZHI said, not looking at Yue.

"Well, did ya ever think of goin' there instead?" YUE asked studying one of the wooden villagers Peizhi had made.

"Sure, but I'd never fit out there," PEIZHI said, saying the last part with pain, "I'm not…normal."

"Oh PEIZHI," YUE said, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, quit beatin' around the bell tower," LI said, "What do we gotta do, paint ya a fresco?"

"As your friends and guardians," JINHAI said, "we insist you attend the festival."

"Me?" PEIZHI said surprise.

"No, Zeng of course you," LI said as he stuck the carving of the goose into Peizhi's mouth.

"It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience," JINHAI said, taking the carving out of Peizhi's mouth.

"Wine, women and song," LI said, juggling some of the carvings.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses" JINHAI pointed out.

"Bobbin' for snails," LI said, holding a water bucket filled with water.

"Study indigenous folk music," JINHAI said.

"Playin' dunk the servant," LI said, dunking the bucket onto Jinhai's head.

"PEIZHI, take it from an old spectator," YUE: said, "Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya."

"Yeah, you're human," LI said, "with the flesh and the hair and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right JINHAI?"

"Yet, if you chip us," JINHAI said, now putting the bucket onto Li's head, "will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moss?"

"PEIZHI," YUE said, smiling at the deformed wolf, "just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and—."

"Thanks for the encouragement but you're all forgetting one big thing," PEIZHI reminded them.

"What," They all asked.

"My master KANG" PEIZHI said.

"w-well," JINHAI said, trying thinking of something, "when he says you're forbidden from leaving the bell tower, d-does he means "ever" ever?"

"Never ever and he hates the Feast of Fools," PEIZHI said "He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"Who say ya gotta ask?" LI said, grinning at Peizhi.

"Oh no," PEIZHI said, looking at Li in horror.

"Ya sneak out—," LI started.

"It's just one after noon," YUE said encouraging.

"I couldn't," PEIZHI insisted.

"And ya sneak back in," LI finished.

"He'll never know you were gone," YUE said.

"And if I got caught?" PEIZHI asked fear in his eyes.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission," JINHAI pointed out.

"He might see me" PEIZHI said.

"You could wear a disguise," LI said as he grabbed a cloak and put it on, then he hid behind Jinhai, "Just this once, what KANG doesn't know can't hurt ya."

"Ignorance is bliss," JINHAI said, looking serious.

"Look who's talkin'" LI chuckled, leaping up and rubbing Jinhai's head, which annoyed him greatly.

"You're right, I'll go" PEIZHI said, excitedly.

The status cheered and gave word of encouragement.

"I'll get cleaned up," PEIZHI said as he got up and moving away from the benched, "I'll stroll down those stairs."

"There ya go," LI encouraged.

"I'll march through the doors and—," PEIZHI said as he went to the door.

"Good morning PEIZHI," KANG said, appearing at the door, stopping Peizhi.

"Oh, good m-morning master," PEIZHI: stuttered.

"Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" KANG asked, walking to Peizhi's friends, who were now just statues again.

"My…friends" PEIZHI said, looking ashamed.

"I see," KANG said, knocking on Li's head, "and what are your friends made of, PEIZHI?"

"Stone," PEIZHI said, still looking ashamed.

"Can stone talk?" KANG asked, raising an eye brow.

"No," PEIZHI said, lowering his eyes, "it can't."

"That's right; you're a smart lad," KANG said, walking over to the table, "Now, lunch."

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Kang asked as he brought out a book once Peizhi had set the table.

"Oh yes master," PEIZHI said, smiling, "I would like that very much."

"Very well," KANG said, "A?"

"Abomination," PEIZHI answered correctly.

"B?" KANG asked.

"Blasphemy," PEIZHI said.

"C?" KANG asked.

"C-contrition," PEIZHI stuttered on that one.

"D?" KANG asked.

"Damnation," PEIZHI said, more confident.

"E?" KANG asked.

"Eternal damnation," PEIZHI said.

"F?" KANG asked before taking a drink from his cup.

"Festival," PEIZHI said and realized that he had said the wrong word.

KANG spit out the water in shock and sputtered, "Excuse me?"

"F-Forgiveness," PEIZHI said quickly, hoping that Kang would forget what he had said.

"You said," KANG said as he got up, "festival."

"NO!" PEIZHI said quickly.

"You are thinking about going to the festival," KANG said as he got up, clearly not fool.

"I-it's just that you go every year" PEIZHI pointed out as he followed his master out.

"I am a public official, I must go but I don't enjoy a moment," KANG said as he walked down some stairs, "Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed to gether in a shallow, drunken stupor."

"I didn't mean to upset you master," PEIZHI said as they walked out on to a balcony.

"PEIZHI, can't you understand?" KANG asked as they gazed down at the village below them before Kang turned to look at the deformed wolf, "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry sir" PEIZHI said as he bowed to his master.

"Oh my dear PEIZHI," KANG said as they both turned to look at the village again, "you don't know what it's like out there. I do, I do."

"The world is cruel, the world is wicked," Kang sang, "It's_ I alone whom you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend, I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you, I who look upon you without fear. How can I protect you boy unless you always stay in here. Away in here._"

"Remember what I've taught you PEIZHI," Kang said as he lead Peizhi inside, _"you are deformed"_

"I am deformed," PEIZHI echoed as he followed Kang.

"And you are ugly," KANG said.

"And I am ugly," PEIZHI echoed.

"And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity," KANG sang as he pointed to Peizhi's mini village "You do no comprehend."

"You are my one defender PEIZHI sang back as he reached for his own carving.

"Out there they'll revile you as a monster KANG: said as he watched Peizhi studied the carving.

"I am a monster," PEIZHI sang.

"Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer," KANG said.

"Only a monster," PEIZHI sang as he picked up another carving of a villager.

"Why invite their calumny and consternation stay in here" KANG said as he knocked down the other carvings "Be faithful to me."

"I'm faithful," PEIZHI said.

"Grateful to me," KANG said as he set down the basket that contained Peizhi's lunch.

"I'm grateful" PEIZHI said.

"Do as I say obey and stay in here" KANG: taking the carving and setting it in the Jade Palace.

"I'll stay in here," PEIZHI sang as he watched his master leave, "you are good to me master, I'm sorry"

"You are forgiven but remember PEIZHI," KANG said as he stopped to look back at him, "this is your sanctuary."

"My sanctuary," PEIZHI sighed before he looked up at the gongs and going over to a balcony to look down at the village.

"_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,"_ Peizhi sang sadly,

"_Gazing at the people down below me, _

_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone."_

Peizhi turns away and picks up one of his carvings off of the floor

"_Hungry for the histories they show me. _

_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day,"_

"_Not above them,"_ Peizhi sang as he added his carving among the others, away from the Jade Palace,

"_But part of them,"_

And Peizhi knew what he had to do.

"_And out there living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there, all I ask is one_

_To hold forever_

_Out there, where they all live unaware what I'd give_

_What I'd dare, just to live one day out there_

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure every instant out there_

_Strolling by the Seine taste the morning out there_

_Like ordinary men who freely walk about there_

_Just one day and then I swear_

_I'll be content with my share won't resent won't despair old and bent_

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent one day out there_"

* * *

please review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KFP

* * *

Po, Master Shifu and the other four walk through the streets, which all had just returning from war. The emperor had told them that he had sent a master named Kang to help Master Tigress to watch over the valley while they were away. When the emperor had sent a letter to Master Kang to tell him that the masters were returning, Master Kang had asked if he could work beside the masters. The masters saw no harm though they wondered how Tigress had been dealing with it, they had not heard from her in two years. Master Kang sent them a letter to tell them what he thought they needed to before they arrived. In the letter was that the Jade Palace had turned into a sanctuary for ever needed it. Also that Master Kang had built a place called the Palace of Justice which he would meet them when they arrived to the valley. At the moment, the masters were trying to find.

"You leave town for a couple of years and they change everything," Po said and the others nod in agreement.

As they kept walking, they noticed that there were more felines around, including tigers. Tigress came to their minds but they suddenly notice something odd, guards.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, what—mmm, guess not," Shifu said as the guards ignored him and walked away.

The masters walked through the village and saw a child running excitedly towards the sound of music.

"Stay away child," a women said, "they're gypsies, they'll steal us blind."

The masters came to see what the woman was talking about. They saw a male tiger playing a flute while a female tiger danced while playing the tambourine. It was quiet good too. Po tossed a coin into a hat that was for gathering money. The female turned around and to the master's surprise, it was Tigress! Instead of the red vest she wore a loose fitting red shirt that showed her shoulders. The black pants that she once wore where made tighter and she wore a purple skirt that fitted tightly around her waist while the rest was loose and moved were it pleased. A darker purple sash was tied around her waist that had coins dangling from it, making sound as she moved. She wore bangles on her wrist and ankles that moved in time with her dance. The masters caught her eye and she looked surprised as they were. Suddenly an older tiger gave a whistle. Tigress's eyes filled with anger while the other tiger got fear in his eyes. But both quickly packed up and Tigress told the tiger to go. Once he was gone, Tigress grabbed the money and started to take off after the tiger but before she could get far, the two guards that the masters had seen blocked her path.

"Alright gypsy," the first guard asked, "where did you get the money?"

"For your information," Tigress snapped, "I earned it."

"Gypsies don't earn money" the first guard said, grabbing her arm.

"They steal it," the second guard finished, grabbing her other arm.

"You'd know a lot about stealing," Tigress spat, knocking the first guard away from her.

"Trouble maker, eh?" the first guard said, glaring at her.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool ya down," the second guard said, grabbing both her arms from behind.

Tigress kicked the guard hard and he let go. She knocked him into the other guard and fled.

"Come back here gypsy" the first guard called after they had recover.

Moving fast, Shifu pushed a barrel that quickly knocked into them. Before the guards could recover, Po prevented to lean against another barrel and this one planted itself on the first guard, who grunted at the weight. Around them the villagers burst into laughter.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry" Shifu said, not sounding sorry at all, "They're just impossible. Really, I can't take them anywhere."

They saw Tigress from around the corner, a smile on her face before she ran.

"Get this thing off me," First guard demanded.

"I'll teach you a lesson peasant," Second guard, pulling out a dagger from his belt.

"You were saying…" Shifu said, as he and his students got into their battle stances, "Lieutenant?"

"Oh, M-Masters," Second guard stuttered, finally realizing who they were but as he went to bow, he nicked himself with his dagger, forgetting that he had it out, "Ow, at your service, sir."

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now," Shifu said as Po lifted the barrel off of the first guard, "but the Palace of Justice?"

As the two guard's lead the masters to the Palace of Justice, Po spotted four coins that must have dropped. Picking them up, the panda spotted a female tiger beggar who wore a hood that covered her face, sitting against one of the buildings. As he walked by, Po dropped them into a hat that the beggar's hat. As did the other masters, adding from their own coin bags, not knowing who the beggar was. Once they had passed, the beggar removed her hood to show that it was Tigress. She watched as they walked towards the Palace of Justice, confusion on her face.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long but here it is. I don't own KFP

* * *

The masters soon entered a room were the sound of a whip cracking could be heard. Doing a quick survey of the room, it seemed that the old but also new. The masters knew that this place wasn't clean; it was full of disease so that it would torment or kill any prisoners inside. Soon they saw who must be Kang watching a whipping.

"Stop" KANG ordered.

"Sir?" the tormenter asked confusion on his face.

"Ease up, wait between lashes," KANG advised, "Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new."

"Yes sir," the tormenter said with a grin as he went back from where he came.

"Ah, so this is the masters," KANG said as he noticed and walked towards them, "home from the war."

"Reporting to duty as ordered sir," Shifu said, bowing in respect to the ox,

"Your service record precedes you masters," KANG said as he circled the masters, "I expect nothing but the best from war heroes of your caliber."

"And you shall have it sir," Shifu

"Yes, you know my last captain of the guard was," KANG said "um, a bit of a disappointment to me."

Suddenly the sound of a Whip cracking and a man's scream could be heard. Viper widen her eyes in surprise, knowing along with the others that scream belong to the former captain of the guard. Kang smiles at the sound before he continues.

"Well no matter," KANG said before he starts to walk away but turn his head back as he continued with a smile on his face, "I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape."

"Uh, thank you," Shifu said, not sure what else to say.

"It's a great—tre—uh," Po stuttered, "tremendous honor sir."

"You've come to the valley in her darkest hour," KANG said as he led the masters to a balcony, "it will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded…from being so easily misled."

"Misled sir?" Po asked.

"Look, masters, Gypsies," KANG said, pointing down below.

Looking down they saw Tigress doing what they seen her doing earlier, dancing to the music of the other tiger's flute. Many had gathered around, throwing money into a hat as she danced.

"The gypsies live outside the normal order their heathen way inflames the people's lowest instincts," Kang said as he turned to them and clenched his hoof into a fist, "And they must be stopped."

"We were summoned from the wars to capture fortune-tellers and palm readers?" Shifu asked, raising an eye brow.

"Eh, the real war, captain, is what you see before you," KANG said as he pointed down into the valley.

"For two years I have been taking care of the gypsies. One by one and yet, Kang continued, plucked a petal from a flower to make his point, "For all my success, they still thrived." Kang revealed a bunch of flowers, showing that there were more, "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very valley. A nest if you will. They call if the Court of Miracles."

Po: what are _we _going to do about it sir?

KANG destroyed the flowers, giving the masters his answer.

"You make your point quite vividly," Monkey said but couldn't help, along with the others, think about Tigress, "sir."

"There are also some things you need to know," KANG said, looking out into the valley but was watching Tigress, "Long ago, I had a mother gypsy on the run and it turned out she abandoned her daughter on the steps of an orphanage. When I caught up with her mother, I wasn't surprise that the cub was gone. Their leader or king of the gypsies is known as DUYI. He has a habit of calling his subjects his sons and daughters. But DUYI has been tracking down his daughter for years and that girl you ran into is really his daughter. DUYI had found her when I kicked that gypsy out of the Jade Palace. If I had known who she was at the time I could have used her against him but now it's impossible."

"Why," Crane asked.

"DUYI never allows her out of his sight," Kang said, looking down into the valley, "there he is right now."

Like Kang said, DUYI wasn't far away, watching his daughter with watchful eyes. Suddenly a gong went off and the gypsies fled.

"Oh duty calls," KANG said, rolling his eyes, "Have you ever attended a peasant's festival?"

"Not recently sir," Mantis answered.

"Then this should be quite an education for you" KANG said, walking away, not able to see that Po had rolled his eyes, annoyed with Kang but followed the ox, "Come along."

* * *

I don't think I ever mention what Kang was but if I have please tell me and please do review.


End file.
